militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
3rd (Volunteer) Battalion, The Royal Anglian Regiment
The 3rd battalion Royal Anglian Regiment "The Steelbacks" is the Territorial Army unit of the Royal Anglian Regiment and is made up of volunteers who train in their spare time as soldiers. It was established on 1 April 2006, it was formed from five of the six companies of the East of England Regiment with A, B, C, E and HQ companies (all Royal Anglian cap badge) going to 3 Royal Anglian and D company (Worcestershire and Sherwood Foresters cap badge) going to the 4th (V) battalion Mercian Regiment. Organisation The battalion headquarters is located in Bury St Edmunds just up the road from the Regimental headquarters at the keep. The company locations are as follows: * A (Norfolk & Suffolk) Company – Norwich and Lowestoft * B (Lincolnshire) Company – Lincoln and Grimsby * C (Leicestershire & Northamptonshire) Company – Leicester and Northampton * E (Essex & Hertfordshire) Company – Chelmsford and Hertford * HQ (Suffolk & Cambridgeshire) Company – Bury St Edmunds Roles The battalion is primarily an infantry unit whose role is to provide formed units on operations and to provide individual replacements to their regular counterparts as and when they are needed. The battalion has a number of generalised departments which are based at each company location, these are: * Adjudant General's Corps (Pay and admin) * CIS, providing Communication, Information and Security * Royal Army Medical Corps * MT Platoon, providing motor transport * Chefs, providing catering support * Royal Electrical and Mechanical Engineers maintaining the battalions vehicles * Rifle Platoon * Stores But also has a number of specialist/support platoons, these are: * Military Intelligence Cell – Based at HQ company * Psy Ops (Psychological Operations) – Based at HQ company * Mortars – Based at A Company * Anti-Tank – Based at B company * Assault Pioneers – Based at C company * Machine Guns – Based at E company Experience Although only a part time unit and having only been established in 2006 the battalion has already accumulated a wealth of operational experience. Most members of the battalion have deployed at least once and many members have deployed multiple times. Here are some of the theatres the 3rd Battalion has served in: * Afghanistan * Bosnia * Cyprus * Iraq * Kosovo * Northern Ireland Nickname The 3rd battalion's nickname of "The Steelbacks" is taken from one of its former regiments, the 48th (Northamptonshire) Regiment of Foot who earned the nickname for their stoicism when being flogged with the cat-o'-nine tails ("Not a whimper under the lash"), a routine method of administering punishment in the Army in the 18th and early 19th centuries. The future The Steelbacks deployed for the first time as a battalion on operations when in 2011 they were tasked to fulfill the role as UN peacekeepers in Cyprus as part of Operation TOSCA. External links * 1st Battalion Royal Anglian Regiment (The Vikings) * 2nd Battalion Royal Anglian Regiment (The Poachers) * 3rd Battalion Royal Anglian Regiment * Royal Anglian Museum *Grimsby Branch, The Royal Lincolnshire & Royal Anglian Regimental Association. Category:Infantry battalions of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 2006 Category:Royal Anglian Regiment